


Consanguinity

by gardnerhill



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: great_tales, Gen, post quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: ‘What! You too? I thought I was the only one.' " (C.S. Lewis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consanguinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/gifts).



The King of Greenwood greeted the Lord of Moria with all proper protocol and ceremony observed, their respective courtiers solemn and dignified.

Then, and only then, did the two members of the Fellowship speak to each other.

“A hunt?” Legolas said, smiling.

Gimli grinned all over his face. “I’d love one, Master Elf! A bloody proper one, too!”

With no further words they dashed off into the heart of the wood, axe and bow out.

The other Elves of the court stared after them in astonishment, still holding the King’s horses. “My Lord?” ventured one young Dwarf in the visiting entourage, long after his own King had disappeared from sight.

***

At dusk both were exhausted, filthy with sweat and blood, and laughing; a mountain of brown bear fur lay between them, testimony to their day’s work.

“Elessar is a King like no other.” Legolas skinned a rabbit with one flick of his knife and tossed the cleaned, beheaded carcase to the Dwarf, who was sharpening stakes for their cookfire. “This land has not seen such peace and prosperity since the Second Age.” He took up the second rabbit and dressed it as quickly.

“Aye,” Gimli rumbled, never looking away from his stake-sharpening as he reached out and caught the other cleaned rabbit one-handed. “It sometimes gets too peaceful and quiet for the likes of us these days, Master Elf, doesn’t it?”

Legolas exhaled. “Much as they love these woods, my people will never understand that as you do. My friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm Great Tales, for their December 2013 Drabble Exchange (although this story is a Samwise - 250 words - rather than a 100-word drabble). The summary is the prompt provided by Dreamflower, who asked for a Tolkienish tale.


End file.
